GrimmIchi Emails
by AokiYuu
Summary: Review for GrimmIchi reponses to your fantasies! Warning: OOC and Fluff ahead. If you are allergic to yaoi, fluff, cuddles AND rainbow monkeys, please do not read. We are not responsible for any seizures obtained in reading this fanfiction. Have fun! :) No Bleach characters were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. [Collab btw Aimiko and AokiYuu]
1. Chapter 1

A collaboration between Aimiko [ID: 4281023] and AokiYuu [ID: 2571941]

* * *

Sender: IILesGeMeAuxII

Receiver: GrimmIchi

Dear Grimm and Ichi,

Ichi, does Grimm ever do anything fluffy and sweet for you like a random cuddle session? :3 And Grimm, how do you cope with the fact that lots of other hot guys are in love with your little berry? :3

(For example: Renji, Shuuhei, Kariya, Stark, Ashido, Shiro, etc. Everyone knows that they want the berry. X3)

P.S: Grimmjow, about the fluff...DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT! O_O *mega glare*

* * *

Sender: GrimmIchi

Receiver: IILesGeMeAuxII

Dear IILesGeMeAuxII,

Hey there, this is Grimmjow replying to your... email... thing. My berry is in the kitchen right now, making a sandwich for **ME**. Do not disturb the sandwich making. He'll be the one replying the next time round as I'll be... at work. Hey, the man has to do the working right? Not that I'm saying my berry here is not a man.

To answer your question, I always like giving random cuddle sessions, I don't deny the fluff. From these random sessions, I can lead it to other things... if you know what I mean. Haha!

How do I cope with those guys? I find them their own partner. Also, I'm feisty. Ichigo is mine and mine alone. They'll get lots of injuries if they touch what's mine. Haha! Of course, my berry is too sexy. Everyone wants him, but no. They'll not have him. Mine.

There you have it~ Gotta go now! My sandwich is done!

* * *

Aimiko: So, how did you people like the first chapter? This is kinda a remake of the talkshow (that we have deleted) since the format wasn't allowed. o-o I was only able to write this since IILesGeMeAuxII (you're an awesome GrimmIchi writer) reviewed on the GrimmIchi talkshow before it was taken down. It's ok if you do not know what the GrimmIchi talkshow is. The first chapter will be done by Grimmjow. Second by Ichigo. So on and so forth. As for my followers about my other stories, I'm sorry about not updating… But, I did mention that I'll not be updating since I'm busy having my national exams this year. Read and review~ If you do, Grimmjow and Ichigo will reply you. :3

AokiYuu: Happy belated GrimmIchi day! :D *totally forgot* Oh and the email's fake by the way, in case you didn't know. Sorry it's so short. We only had one 'email' to reply to at the moment. *watches the sandwich fest* Hmm.. Do check out Ai-chan's fanfictions (if you're into One Piece). Oh and IILesGeMeAuxII-san, you have the cutest fanfiction I have ever read. Keep up the good work! ^^ Anyway guys, review! :)


	2. ONE SHOT for birthdays

A collaboration between Aimiko [ID: 4281023] and AokiYuu [ID: 2571941]

* * *

**An Ichigo birthday one-shot [SORRY FOR BEING LATE]**

* * *

Grimmjow wondered what he should get for his strawberry. A huge crate of imported strawberries? A treat to strawberry ice-cream land? He had already done both. What else could he do? After racking his brain and pacing about for 2 hours, our dear Grimmie has come up with a fabulous idea. He knew that the pretty berry is now out with his family's celebration with him, so Grimmie was all alone at home. To prepare the perfect present, Grimmie went to buy the materials. Once home, he stripped and tied a ribbon onto himself.

Hiding in the box and waiting for Ichigo proved to be a bad idea… It was hot as shit. Why isn't the berry home yet? As soon as Grimmjow thought of that, the opening of door could be heard.

"Grimm! Where are you? Sigh… So tired. Hmm? What's this? I wonder who left this here…"

"SURPRISE MY DEAR STRAWBERRY! You like your present?" Grimmjow jumped out of the box as soon as Ichigo opened it.

Ichigo was so shocked that he fell onto the floor, mouth agape and blushing. Why shock? Grimmie has just jumped out of a box, scaring shit out of him. Why is he blushing? That's because our dear panther is stark naked. I mean, who wouldn't be blushing if they saw a sexy man with those delicious abs, naked right in front of their eyes?

"I'll take the blushing and silence as a yes then." Grimmjow smirks. He scooped Ichigo from the floor and carried him princess style to their love bed.

"Why were you out for so long? I was getting hot and stuffy in the box while waiting for you. As punishment, I'll eat you up right now."

"W-wait Grimmjow! My family's outside! They can hear us!"

"Are you seriously worrying about that? We've done it so many times and no one came up to complain. Come on, stop whining and let me fuck you already." Not waiting for Ichigo to reply, Grimmjow started stripping Ichigo and getting the lube out. He pours the slimy liquid onto his palms and started spreading Ichigo. Not able to take it, Ichigo let out his manly yet sexy moans.

Getting aroused by those lovely moans, Grimmjow trusted into Ichigo. They climaxed again and again throughout the night.

"Nnngh! Haaaaa.. Haaa.." Could be heard if you stood right outside the door, yet again, if you heard those sounds coming out from the door, you're a pervert.

* * *

**A Grimmjow birthday continuation of Ichigo birthday one shot**

* * *

"Hey Grimmjow, we've been together for so long. So I was thinking to give you a sweet surprise" Ichigo said while Grimmjow was semi-conscious.

It was still early, 6 AM. Ichigo had waked Grimmjow just to say that. Grimmjow was tired as hell from his work the previous night. His boss was bitching about something minor and wouldn't give our poor Grimmie a break.

"Uhuh. So what's the surprise?" Grimmjow asked sleepily, not paying much attention to what Ichigo was trying to say or do.

"I do."

_I do? _What exactly is Ichigo trying to say? Grimmjow was too tired to think more about it. He was falling back asleep when Ichigo asked him something in a serious tone. Being as sleepy as he was, he did not hear it and drifted off to dreamland.

Ichigo could not believe what just happened. He had tried to show that he's willing to marry Grimmjow but the blue haired male had not understand what he meant and even went back to sleep. He told Grimmjow that since he does not want to listen to what he has to say, he'll just have to spend his birthday on his own. Grimmjow deserved it, our orange haired uke thought.

12 PM, Grimmjow woke up with a hungry stomach and noticed that his berry wasn't by his side.

"Ichigo? Oi, where are you? Mind making me something to eat? I'm famished! Ichigo?" Grimmjow called out but there was no reply.

Where did that berry head go to? It wasn't like Ichigo to leave Grimmjow alone when he finally had the day off. He noticed a post-it note on the fridge; _celebrate your birthday on your own._ Grimmjow just couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Cooking something easy on his own, he gobbled it down and called Nnoitra out for a drink.

"I don't even know what I did this time! The previous times I can still understand that it was my fault but not this time. If only I knew…" Grimmjow had downed his seventh bottle of beer, getting a little tipsy.

"Oi oi, it's only afternoon. Don't waste yourself so frigging early! It's your birthday today and we should go celebrate since your berry doesn't want to." Nnoitra chided him.

"I know. But still! …" Grimmjow continued ranting.

While he wasn't noticing, Nnoitra called Shinji and asked for help. He couldn't take it anymore, the blue haired seme was starting to act like a coward and it doesn't fit his image.

"Hey Shinji, ya know what happened between those idiots?"

"What do you think? Of course I do. One of those idiots is here with me ya know. He's been complaining to me that Grimmjow didn't even care about what he was saying even though it was a very serious matter. I asked what was it about but he doesn't want to tell. Seriously, these two are acting like elementary kids."

"Ok, let's meet up. Bring that idiot of yours and I'll bring mine. See you at *insert random place here* in fifteen."

"Ok, don't be late."

They met up and Ichigo was mad at Shinji for not telling him what he was up to. He hadn't expected him to meet up with Grimmjow and that friggishly thin man. He was still upset with Grimmjow not giving him the attention he wanted and he was trying to tell him something important to both of them too!

"You two shall make up and kiss. We'll be off now! Play nice." Shinji warned before leaving with Nnoitra.

The love birds are now at a café, sitting opposite of each other. The atmosphere was tense but Grimmjow decided to clear his throat and break the awkwardness.

"Ichigo, mind telling me what I did wrong this time? If I really did something wrong, please forgive me and stop this cold war! I'm missing you…" Grimmjow was sincere in his apology and he did look like he suffered enough.

Ichigo's heart gave in, he just couldn't bear to see his lover sad.

"I said 'I do' this morning but you didn't seem to care about it, it was my present to you too."

"You what? You said that! OH MY GOD. THAT'S THE BEST THING I CAN EVER GET FROM YOU. WAIT LEMME CALL THE MARRIAGE AGENCY." Grimmjow became frantic and started punching in the numbers.

Ichigo giggled at the scene. He could never stay mad at this man for long. He loved him after all. They mean the world to each other. Ichigo calmed his lover down and said that he wouldn't run away. They'll be each other's. Forever and ever. Ichigo got many messages and calls later that day. It seemed that Grimmjow had circulated the wonderful piece of news real quick. Well, it wasn't something that he was ashamed of. They'll now officially belong to each other. On black and white. No one shall break them apart. Ichigo hugged Grimmjow lovingly, he really loved this blue haired male.

* * *

Aimiko: XD It was fun teasing everyone at Ichigo's part O3O But since I'm an amateur, I don't know how to write the sex scene… so… forgive me if it wasn't satisfying! I'm pretty sure AokiYuu was blushing the whole time she was reading that part. :3 Like the fluff at Grimmjow's part? Sorry about the abrupt ending though! Oh yea, happy belated birthday Ichigo! Happy birthday Grimmjow! Hehe, R&R so that we'll continue the main plot!


End file.
